Loving You
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Shalimar is admiring Emma. Just a short story.


Pairing: Shalimar/Emma

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

----

Shalimar walked into Emma's room and smiled as she saw the psionic asleep on her bed with a book in her lap. She smiled to herself as she silently walked closer and seated herself on the floor next to the bed, resting her chin on it as she looked happily at the sleeping red head.

She couldn't help but admire the beautiful face in front of her, so perfect without any mistake. Her full lips and perfect cheek bones, the flawless eye brows and her relaxed eye lids that she knew hid the most expressive clear blue eyes. The woman in front of her was perfect, but not just because of her looks. Of course the feral loved her long slender figure, the way she moved her body so graciously, but it was also the psionic's soul so to speak that pulled her in. In front of her lay one of the most understanding and loving persons she'd ever met. You could tell Emma anything and she would never judge you unrightfully. She would listen and try to help as best she could. It amazed Shalimar how calm the psionic was under all circumstances. She knew that many times it was all just a façade and that inside the red head could be fuming, but she almost never let it show. It was the opposite of herself she realized. And maybe that was one of the reasons the feral liked the younger woman so much, because she was so different from herself. After all they say opposites attract and Emma was very different than the blonde, but at the same time they were so alike. Shalimar was the irrational one while Emma was not. The red head was calm while the feral loved danger and speed. And still they could always find something to do together and still stay comfortable and content with each other. The blonde couldn't imagine her day without the innocent yet flirtatious psionic to graze Shalimar with her presence and the silent confirmation that everything would always be okay.

Sitting here and watching the peace that shone from Emma's soft face, the feral couldn't help but let her thoughts wander back to the Caleb incident. She had known the red head for just a little over a month and already the psionic had entranced her with her amazing personality. She remembered the feeling when she found the young woman's body lying on the ground, the fear that had gripped her heart and squeezed it tight. She remembered the feeling when she panicked as she realized Emma was gone, the only thought running through her head how someone so fantastic could die and how she would ever be able to survive without seeing the red head's beautiful face every day. She remembered the intense feel of revenge when she saw Caleb. How good it felt to kick him knowing she was hurting her best friend's killer. She had wanted to torture him as long as she could and was surprised at how disappointed she got when he died. It just wasn't fair that he should get an easy way out while the psionic had been hurting in her last moments. She remembered the utter relief when the red head came back to life, how it had felt like she could finally breathe again and the need of hugging her for minutes just to show how happy she was and to make sure it was real…And then she remembered the fear when she realized she didn't just see Emma as her best friend, but that she meant so much more to her. It still scared her how intense feelings she had for the psionic.

She was stirred out of her memories when she felt the bed move and looked up into shining blue orbs. She almost gasped as se felt her breath catch in her throat. And then she thought she was gonna faint when she heard the most heavenly sound she could ever hear, the psionic's soft and slightly raspy "hey."

She inwardly shook herself and was amazed she even found her voice so she could reply. "Hey you," the feral answered in a whisper. She knew the only reason she could answer and not loose all coherent thought was because she was so used to hiding her attraction for the red head.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked as she sat up a little in the bed.

Shalimar smiled. "I was gonna ask you something, but you were asleep and now I've forgotten what it was."

"Oh, "the psionic answered as she suppressed a yawn. "Have you been here long?"

"No, I just got in," the blonde lied.

Emma smiled before moving over to one side of her bed and patting the space next to her.

The feral grinned at her before standing up and slowly discarding her pants to the floor and crawling under the covers. The psionic giggled as the blonde made herself comfortable.

This was how it always was. Shalimar sneaking into the redhead's room and watching her sleep. Eventually Emma would wake up and the feral would make up an excuse for being there. And the psionic would offer the blonde to share her bed as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

At times, the feral was convinced Emma knew how she felt. It wasn't normal to always wake up to Shalimar sitting in the room and then going to sleep together. And as much as the blonde tried to hide her feelings for the younger woman, she wasn't sure she succeeded every time, especially considering Emma could read emotions.

The feral felt the steady heart beat of the red head next to her, signalizing she had fallen back to sleep. Carefully, Shalimar snuggled closer and shut her eyes feeling content for the moment.

"I will always keep loving you," Shalimar thought as she felt sleep overtake her. "And one day I'll be brave enough to tell you."


End file.
